This invention relates generally to a cable splice assembly and, more particularly, to an electrical conductor cable splice assembly.
Ends of electrical cables must often be spliced together in order to complete electrical circuits connected to opposite ends of the cables. Splices are used, for example, to join the ends of a cable that has been inadvertently severed during work operations. In addition, splices are often used to join a new cable length to an existing cable in order to enlarge the area in which power is available from an existing source. Although many techniques are employed to splice electrical cable, distinct problems are presented for those applications in which the cable is used in a wet environment. In those instances, the exposed ends of joined electrical conductors must be fluid tightly sealed with suitable electrical insulation to prevent conductive moisture paths that would constitute shock or electrocution hazards. Wet environments requiring fluid tightly sealed splices are encountered, for example, in many mining operations.
A known technique for creating fluid sealed splices entails the in situ molding of an insulative material around the joined ends of electrical conductors. According to one approach, a cylindrical boot is first positioned over the ends of the joined cable and then filled through a fill opening with a settable electrically insulative resin compound. Problems associated with this technique result from any failure to completely encapsulate the exposed conductors and to create a fluid tight seal between the cylindrical boot and the cable's insulative covering. This problem is accentuated by the typically high viscosity of the resin compounds utilized. Because of that factor and deficiencies in the geometrical configuration of prior splicing boot assemblies, the attainment of completely safe, fluid tightly sealed electrical cable splices have involved very costly requirements of labor and material.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide relatively inexpensive, fluid tightly sealed splices of electrical cable.